1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer which has an unlatching member that can be moved on a lid in either of two opposite directions to permit opening of the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer 1, such as a notebook computer, is shown to include an unlatching member 10 which is disposed movably on a computer lid 11 and which has to be moved on the lid 11 in only one direction just before the lid 11 is opened. As a result, in a situation where the unlatching member 10 is designed for left-handed people, it is somewhat difficult for a right-handed person to operate the unlatching member 10, and vice versa. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of this invention is to provide a portable computer which has an unlatching member that can be moved on a lid in either of two opposite directions to permit opening of the lid, thereby enabling both of left-handed and right-handed people to operate the same easily. According to this invention, a portable computer includes a keyboard unit that is formed with two latch retaining notches, and a lid that is mounted pivotally on the keyboard unit for covering the keyboard unit. Two spring-biased latch members are disposed movably on the lid to engage the retaining notches, respectively. Whether an unlatching member is moved on the lid in a first direction or a second direction that is opposite to the first direction, the latch members move on the lid in the first direction so as to disengage the latch members from the retaining notches, thus permitting movement of the lid for uncovering the keyboard unit. As such, the unlatching member can be operated easily by left-handed or right-handed people in order to open the lid.